


Fallen Flight

by LeiasLeftBun



Series: Writing Prompt Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oneshot, cuteness, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiasLeftBun/pseuds/LeiasLeftBun
Summary: Leia and Han run into trouble on the Falcon one date night.Based on awritingdialogue prompt found on Pinterest."you didn't seriously...?""Yep""You just...?""Yep""Does that mean...?""Quite probably"





	Fallen Flight

"You didn't seriously...?"

"Yep"

"You just...?"

"Yep"

"Does that mean..."

"Quite probably"

She examined the contraption Han had tripped on. She wanted to scream. Not only was the entire lever snapped off, but the corroded wires had practically disintegrated underneath. 

It started as a normal date night.... 

_What went so wrong?_

********

"What do you mean "out of fuel?!?" Leia jumped out of the copilot's chair and left the cockpit fuming. Han followed, attempting to explain himself.

"You promised-"

_"Sweetheart, would I ever put you in danger? Of course I fueled up!"_

"There was a leak that I didn't know of-"

_Chewie promised he fixed that!_

She cut him off harshly, not wanting to hear his half-baked excuses. 

"We are lightyears away from an inhabited system, Han. You can't just-"

The ship shuttered as it began to lose all power, knocking Leia to the floor. 

"Fuck-"

Much to their surprise, the ship began moving again almost instantly. As a matter of fact, it was moving quite quickly. 

But the lights were not on. No alarms were blaring. No backup systems had kicked in.

_Shit. That means-_

They ran back to the controls and tried to get a bit of fuel back in the lines. It was too late. 

Gravity was pulling them down, in the middle of an unknown planet. 

********

Dense foliage surrounded the Falcon, painting the foggy dusk a darker shade. 

Leia had stomped off, leaving Han behind on the ramp, yelling after her. 

_Fucking useless, no-good, stuck-up **scoundrel.**_

_Kriffing self-righteous, impulsive, hot-headed **princess.**_

She stubbed her toe and looked down. 

It was a path. An _actual_ ferrocrete path. It was long overgrown and cracked, but it proved that someone had once inhabited this place. 

Following it, she came upon an entrance to... 

An amusement park? 

Rusted signage lined the opening, vines curled around it. It was too dark to read the faded letters. Ragged fencing lined the perimeter, barely visible through the trees.

"Hey!"

She jumped in shock. It was just Han.

"Fuck you, Han. I am not in the mood for this." 

She walked into the park and Han ran in front of her as she passed the gate. 

"Please, Leia? I am sorry. It really was an accident." 

He held his palms open and she walked towards him, only to have him trip backwards and snap back a lever with his upper thigh. 

The gate snapped shut with a groan behind them, clicking into place with a final echo. 

Leia closed her eyes and sighed, still facing towards Han, not wanting to acknowledge what had surely just happened. 

"You didn't seriously...?"

"Yep"

"You just...?"

"Yep"

"Does that mean..."

"Quite probably"

She examined the contraption Han had tripped on. She wanted to scream. Not only was the entire lever snapped off, but the corroded wires had practically disintegrated underneath. 

"Leia?" 

She couldn't figure out how it got the power to shut the gate or how the wires had even been together enough to.

Not that it mattered at the moment. 

They were trapped. Trapped in this old, abandoned amusement park, without-

Wait.

"Han, did you grab anything from the ship?" 

"An emergency blanket, a small amount of bacta, and some matches. I figured I would find you injured so-" 

Leia grabbed the stim pac and lit a match. 

"What are you doing?"

"We have to wait until morning to find wires to repair the gate."

********

She kicked in some rotten wood and led Han into a roller coaster station. Leaves and mildew lined the mushy floorboards, the track running through the middle rusted and bled.

She remained silent. Only their breathing was audible. 

Han grabbed the pac from Leia's belt. He lit another match and started a torch. 

"Ah. There's my Leia." He joked, sitting the torch up in a hole in the wood. 

"Fuck you. You have, once again, ruined date night." 

She begrudgingly plopped down beside him, surrendering her icy exterior. 

He scoffed. "Ruined? Look around, princess. We have the entire planet to ourselves!" 

_This is one shitty planet, but we are alone._

"Your idea of a romantic evening is a little different than mine, Solo."

"How so?"

"I would've brought wine." 

Han laughed and pulled her close. 

"Other than that?"

"Pretty much the same." 

She grabbed the emergency blanket and laid it out, creating a clean spot for them to lay. 

They laid on their sides facing each other, resting their heads on their hands. 

"So."

"So."

********

Han ran his hand through her curled hair. She was asleep on his chest, bobbing up and down with his breaths. The torch had long extinguished itself, but he didn't mind. 

It hadn't been that awful of an accident, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add what you know happened between the last two paragraphs. Tag me in it!


End file.
